Ryan Ross Love Story
by xXmusic-is-my-drugXx
Summary: When Christina Urie returns to Las Vegas she finds her twin brother, Brendon, is in a band called Panic! At The Disco. However how does she cope with all the drama that occurs once the band become famous in their last year of high school?


**x--Brendon's POV--x**

So here I am… waiting with my butt freezing in ice cold winter weather of Las Vegas. AHA! But you see, here is where I'm being all clever and awesome. My sister had called me in advance and warned me: DO NOT SIT IN YOUR CAR!! Since apparently she won't be able to find the batter heap of junk that I was lucky enough to call a car. Ryan, Spence and Jon had been all too kind and said no when I asked them to borrow their car. I have a feeling they don't trust my driving skills. Anyway, well I am NOT going to freeze off my butt and you know why?? COZ I LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN!! BWAHAHAH!! I have sat in the window-gap-thing of my car, turned the heating on and now there is no possible way my butt will freeze off!! But… then there's the matter of my feet and nose. AHHH!! I CAN'T FEEL MY NOSE!! I hit my nose… oww… now my nose is in pain!! But at least I can feel it. I suppose that's an upside. I started wiggling my butt around in my seat as I was losing the blood circulation to my legs while I was sat there. People going by were staring – not that I cared. The only thing I'd have to worry about is if they went past and then came to the juice-bar that I worked at. Now THAT would be awkward. But OH WELL. Life goes on and I've had more awkward situations that you can possibly imagine. Try sitting on the toilet for 2 and a half hours coz no one is home and there's no piss-paper left on the roll…wait…that was Chris, not me. HA!! She's one funny and random gal. My sister Christina Urie. She's the one who I was meant to be picking up today. I got a letter from her around a week ago…

_Dear Brennie-bear,_

_hmm I wonder if you still hate that name? Well if you do HA!! Anyway, I know its been absolutely AGES since we last saw each other. I mean c'mon, I left for boarding school in England when we were ten and then its like I never existed since no one bothered trying to keep in touch. DUDE I'M LIKE YOUR DOUBLE!! Well… ok so I might be the opposite sex of you, but I'm still your twin so a letter or a phone call once in a while would be nice. Well I'm sure we'll have lots of time to catch up over the Christmas and so on since I sortof…decided… that I'd drop out of Jordan Collage? It's just a hell hole I tell you! A HELL HOLE!! They make me do the most terrible things and I'm not even allowed to skateboard anymore! HOW AM I MEANT TO LIVE WITHOUT MY SKATEBOARD!! So I've decided that 7 years is enough to make anyone go crazy and I am already crazy enough. 7 years of that place is too much for me so I was hoping I could trust you to give me a place to live for a couple weeks since I'm coming back to Las Vegas. Just 'til I get myself sorted. Mum and Dad will have disowned me once they find out about this, they spent ages saving money for me to go and now I've just gone and dropped out. Anyway, call me when you get the letter so I can know and sort the details out with you and stuff. We'll talk a hell of a lot when I get there. OH YES WE WILL TALK! LOTS AND LOTS OF TALKING IS TO BE SAID!!_

_All my love,_

_Your awesome sister Christ. )_

That was her special way of signing letters; she calls herself Christ instead of Chris or Christina. So I called… and here I am now. Waiting…waiting…HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN WAITING?! I checked my awesome **Mickey Mouse watch**, TWO WHOLE MINUTES!! **THAT WOMAN HAS WASTED AN ENTIRE _TWO MINUTES_ OF MY PRECIOUS LIFE!!** I was just about to jump out of the car and get in to find a warmer place to wait when I heard crashing and screaming from inside the airport, then I heard someone shout "OUTTA MA WAYS!!" and then the rest was a bluurrr…a big white blur of snow!! GUESS WHO!! "CHRIST!!" I cried out when the one and only Chris Urie crashed into me and knocked me off my feet and straight into the freezing cold snow. It went all down my pants and now my legs are cold and numb. I jumped to my feet, dancing around like a loon trying to get the snow out of my legs. "GETTITOUT!! GETTITOUT!! GETTITOUT!!" I whined as I hopped on one leg trying to shake out the snow. I stopped and stayed in mid-hop while I saw Chris in such a fit of laughter that she was almost crying, I glared playfully but then my eyes widened as I felt myself fall to the snow. "AHHHH!! COLD!!" I cried and jumped up again. I was jumping around like I had ants in my pants… correction… I have SNOW in my pants! Yep. Christ was back, and somehow, I always managed to have something odd in my pants when she was too happy.

**x--Chris's POV--x**

I was sat in the snow, it was going up my awesomely cool ripped jeans and making my butt numb being sat in it but I was too weak from laughing at Brendon to actually move. Eventually after my crazy twin had stopped dancing around like the crazy antsy-pantsy person he was, he pulled me up and gave me a hug in welcome. I gave him a hug too and kissed his cheek. **"EWWW GROSS!!"** he cried and wiped it off. I rolled my eyes, still smiling. "Shows how much you love me." I said. I saw the car he was stood by. "We're going…in _that?_" Brendon nodded and excitedly shuffled over to his car and pulled open the door for me. It was pretty on the inside, just not on the outside. Eh well. At least he **HAS** a car and we're not walking or on his bike anymore. I clambered into the passenger seat and he got into the drivers seat. "Don't you have any stuff?" he asked curiously as he started the engine. I nodded and held up my **super-awesome-hand-made backpack**, which had all the stuff I would ever need. "Ah." Was all he said and then we drove away from the airport where many people had been staring at us. As we were driving all either of us could do was talk and laugh, I was making sure to hold on to the car for dear life. I wasn't very sure of Brendon and his driving skills. Seeing him with toy cars is enough to scare anybody. But suddenly, on the trip of '**_dodge as many cars as you can when you go really fast and claim it's driving_**' he came to a screeching halt. "What the hell BDen!" I cried as I gripped the side of the car to stop myself flying forwards. I looked angrily at him but he was staring ahead with a look of complete shock and confusion. "What the fuck are Ry and Spence doing?!" I looked ahead and saw a bunch of guys fighting. That's all. No biggie. You see plenty of fights in Las Vegas. Lovely bubbly Vegas, with casinos, gambling, strippers, rapists and druggies around every corner…why did I come back here again?

Brendon pulled something out of the dashboard, pocketing it before I could see, and got out of the car, heading over towards the fight. "Hey guys…" the fight continued. "Guys!?" and yet the fight continued… "GUYS!! QUIT IT!!" he shouted and all the guys stopped beating one another up for a second and looked at him. "Shove off it Bren. This has nothing to do with you." Snarled the really scrawny, tall guy with medium length brown hair; he looked roughed up and his clothes seemed to be five sizes too big for him, making him appear to be scrawnier than he already was. And yet he looked like the one who was kicking the most ass; meaning only one thing – that guy was more muscle than I was giving him credit for. I frowned slightly and got out of the car to see what was going on from a better view. As I got closer I noticed that the scrawny one had dark brown eyes and a cute puppy-dog look about his face, but currently all he was doing was glaring at the two men he was fighting whilst he supported a split lip, bruised arm and a black eye. He pulled up his friend, a slightly tubbier guy who was also slightly shorter – but only by about half an inch or so. He had short brown hair too but it was a lighter shade than the other guy. This tubby person looked like he had a swollen and cut lip with a black eye and bruised arms and a slightly ripped shirt, definitely worse off than his friend for he had a bleeding nose as well.

"What the hells goin' on?" asked Brendon, looking confused and trying to be the voice of reason – for once in his life.** (Note to self: write this event down in diary, Brendon being voice of reason is not something that happens often.)**

"Those fucking shitbags crashed into my new BM!!" cried one of the men who had been fighting with the guys that Brendon was obviously friends with.

"We did not you bloody fucking liars!" cried the tubby one taking a step forward, obviously still very angry. But before he could do anything the scrawny guy stormed forward and punched his opponent square in the jaw.

"You come here starting up a fight with us when you go crashing into **my** car and then blaming the massive dent in your piece of crap on me!"

Jesus Christ that scrawny kid had a dirty mouth! He glared at the man he'd just knocked the to floor.

"You might want to pick your fights more carefully."

Before anything else could actually be said his opponents friend tackled him and the tubby friend ran forwards to help the scrawny guy. Ok I'm naming them, the scrawny guy is Guy1 and the tubby guy is Guy2. So there goes Guy1 punching and kicking Opponent2 – the guy who tackled him – and Opponent1 is kicking the ass of Guy2 and…ok what the hell is Brendon doing in there?! I think he's trying to break up the fight.

"Guys…GUYS!! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU ALL!" he cried. HOLY SHIT HE HAS A GUN!! They all stopped moving when they saw what he was holding and I saw all of their eyes widen.

"Now step away from each other… back to your own cars!" he shouted as he held the gun steady. They did as they were told and just backed away, the opponent side got back to their cars. They dived into them and pulled out two more guns but then there was a loud BANG!!

Someone had fired their gun.

I stared in shock…I mean it, serious shock. No one was hurt or even shot or anything. They all looked at each other a bit blankly at first then Brendon spoke, "I'll actually shoot you guys if you try to get each other." I looked over to where he was holding his gun. HE SHOT THE TREE!! – why there is a tree on the side of the freeway I will never know. BUT THE POINT IS THAT HE SHOT IT!!

"TREE KILLER!" cried Guy1 "WHATS THAT TREE EVER DONE TO YOU?!"

Guy2 wasn't anywhere to be seen, I looked around and then I saw him in a really cool car, getting something and as soon as he jumped out he threw something to Guy1 who caught it one handed. In one fluid movement, he caught the gun, loaded it and aimed his little metal weapon of mass destruction at his opponents. It was a stand off for his opponents had their guns out too.

They were staring at each other in silence for a few seconds'…minutes…I looked at my wrist impatiently before I realised I didn't have a watch. Damn I need to remember to get one of th- BANG! There was a cry out of pain and when I looked over I saw…_Opponent1 was bent over holding his shoulder with a look of serious pain on his face, blood dripping from his shoulder._

"You son of a-" Opponent1 never finished his cursing seeing as Opponent2 shot at Guy1 who dived out of the way but still yelled in pain, he was bent over holding his foot.

"Brendon, DO SOMETHING!!" I yelled at the only guy whose name I knew. Guy2 and Guy1 had dived behind their car and were shooting at Opponent1 and Opponent2 who were moving in closer and closer.

"I CAN'T!!" he shouted and showed me through example that he had, in fact, wasted the only bullet he had…on a poor…defenceless…tree. DAMN HIM!!

**"RIGHT! ALL OF YOU STOP SHOOTING OR YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!"** I shouted, my hands in my bag. I knew the one thing that would stop them. It was a risk, dangerous and downright stupid but I knew it would bring an end to everything. They stopped and looked over at me.

"Chris…what're you doing?" Brendon asked cautiously. I smirked and winked at him.

**"I've got a weapon with me. Its so dangerous, high tech and deadly that if you guy's make me bring it out someone is going to be hit with it and is probably going to wind up dead."**

They all glanced nervously at each other.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?! Who the hell are you!" cried Opponent2.

I simply smirked at him, good; they couldn't tell I was a girl just yet.

"Just call me Chris." I saw Guy1 look at Guy2 and mutter something. I ignored it and continued my amazing plan. "Right, all of you guys drop your guns and kick 'em to Brendon."

They didn't move.

"DROP YOUR GUNS OR YOUR GONNA GET IT!" I said and made a movement to pull out my amazingful weapon from my bag. They all dropped their guns and kicked them over to Brendon. He jumped from one foot to the other madly trying to avoid getting hit with those metal weapons of death.

"Brendon, pick them up and bring them here and put them in the trunk." I said and he did as he was told. I glared at them all with my uber-cool narrowed eyes. They glanced at each other; I bet I knew what they were thinking. They were thinking 'Who is this freak who's gone and messed up our fight and has this uber-awesome weapon that none of us are allowed to see??' teehee… that's just how cool I am. I can read minds.

"OYE!" I called when I saw Opponent1 dive to his car and pull out yet ANOTHER gun. **"DON'T.MOVE!"** I said threateningly with my hands inside in my bag, obviously gripping my weapon and he stood there with his gun pointing at me. I glared at him and he glared back. Glare Glare Glare Glare Glare. That's all these people do nowadays.

"HUUUWAAAHHHH!!" I heard someone shout from next to me in the whole karate sortof voice. Three guesses who it was.

Brendon leapt forward like the little karate kid he was and did the signature karate-kid-kick and knocked the gun from Opponent1's his hand. That's it. I pulled out my super-awesomely-too-cool-for-you weapon and pressed the on button. _NEEOOOOWWWW. NEEOOWWW. VOOOM. VOOOOOOM._ I swung my **light saber** from left to right. They all stared at me.

"OH MY GOD!! WHERE DID YOU GET ONEATHEM FROM?!" cried Brendon – at least I know SOMEONE likes my weapon.

"teehee… I'm just too cool that way." I grinned goofily. But my grin slid off my face as Opponents 1 and 2 burst into laughter. I pouted and walked over, light-saber in hand, and held it up.

"Is there something funny Opponent 1?" I asked calmly.

He continued to laugh and pointed to my light saber, "YOU CALL THAT A WEAPON!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- OW!"

Hehehe. I hit him on the head with my light saber. Its rather hard you know, and it will slice right through him if I had it on full charge (and the plastic was like a bajillion degrees hotter).

"Ha! You expect to kick my ass with-" Ok I've SO had enough of Opponent1's useless crap. _ITS BUTT KICKIN TIME!!_

"Bren, pass Guy1 and Guy2 their guns." I shouted as I began to continuously hit Opponent 1 and 2 with my super cool light saber. Brendon stared at me a few minutes before I think he figured out who Guy 1 and Guy 2 were.

I, literally, kicked the butt of Opponent 1 and that's when we heard police sirens.

"Lets get outta here!" shouted Opponent 2, already jumping into his car and revving up the engine. Opponent 1 followed suit and they were gone with a screeching of rubber on tarmac.

"Well………………that was fun." I said grinning over at the other guys, they had their guns up and looked as if they were ready to kick some more ass but obviously their **big man-muscle** wasn't needed.

I was about to head back to the car when I saw Guy 2 move to Guy 1 and started helping him out and stuff. Obviously this made me frown with concern and being the amazingly kind person that I am, I walked over to him to see if he was ok.

_Indeed, he was not ok._

He had a bullet through his shoulder and it didn't seem all that deep. Basic first-aid if you ask me. And I've been trained in first-aid seeing as my stupid boarding school made all the girls learn bloody first-aid when all the guys got to learn how to kickass. I had to sneak out at night with the kitchen boys so that they could teach me some of their amazing butt-kicking methods. The police sirens were getting louder.

"Dude, we're gonna have to take you to the hospital." Said Guy2 – obviously talking to Guy1.

"Man you've gotta be kidding me! I can't afford any of the medics in this place!!" he exclaimed, looking at his shoulder and obviously in pain.

I frowned, feeling sympathy for the guy. "Mate, you can come back to Bren's place. I can patch it up easy." I said and they both looked at me.

They stared at me as if I was some crazy alien. It was creeping me out.

"Fine then if you don't want to come, I mean I was just being nice and all…"

"Sorry. Just didn't expect that." Muttered Guy2 and Guy1 glared at him. "Yeah that'd be great; we'd appreciate the help." Guy1 continued to glare at Guy2 who was doing the talking.

"I'm Chris by the way." I said grinning as we headed over to Brendon's car. Guy1 and Guy2 had their car destroyed by Opponent1 and Opponent2's evil metal guns of mass destruction.

"I'm Spencer and this is Ryan."

"And I'm Brendon, great. Now that we all know each other, LETS GET OUTTA HERE!!" he shouted so loudly that it made all of us jump. _**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!**_

He slammed his foot on the accelerator and I flew back in my seat as he drove off towards his apartment.

Great, I'm in a car with two guys who just almost got killed, my crazy ass twin brother who is **GONNA** get us killed with his crazy ass driving and I'm stupid enough to sit at the front.

_"Welcome back to Las Vegas Christ."_ grinned Brendon. I rolled my eyes.

**Why must he call me Christ??**


End file.
